Las ventajas de besar a una pelirroja
by Bunnie.Witch
Summary: Sólo un pequeño hechizo que no sale precisamente de la forma en que tenía que salir... [Oneshot - una pequeña historia para reírse un rato]


-Hace calor aquí. ¿No creen que hace calor aquí?

Me giro en la habitación, dando vueltas de un lado hacia otro, notando que mis dos mejores amigas intentan contener la risa, notando que ni siquiera yo puedo borrar la sonrisa de mi boca, y ni siquiera entendiendo por qué. Trato de aclarar mis ideas, recordar qué me encontraba haciendo apenas dos minutos atrás, pero todo en lo que puedo pensar es en el calor que recorre mi cuerpo y en cómo me gustaría salir a tomar un poco de aire. ¿Y por qué no hacerlo? Doy unos dos pasos en dirección a la puerta de la habitación y un ligero estremecimiento me recorre antes de poder llegar a ella. Me detengo, observo a mis espaldas y noto que al parecer dos segundos antes me encontraba parada dentro de un círculo de tiza, dibujado en mitad de nuestro cuarto. Frunzo el ceño en su dirección y el vago recuerdo de mi misma intentando hacer un hechizo –con mucho énfasis en el verbo "intentar"- pasa rápidamente por mi mente para quedar nuevamente eclipsado por el calor que ya no me permite pensar en mucho más.

Vuelvo a girarme hacia la puerta y cuando finalmente mi mano se posa en el picaporte, dos pares de brazos me sujetan por ambos lados para detenerme.

-¿A dónde crees que vas? –la voz de Meredith suena divertida, aunque la sonrisa de antes ya no se encuentra muy definida en su rostro.

-Afuera.

-¿Afuera, por qué? –ahora es Elena quien pregunta. Ella sí que no puede ocultar su gran sonrisa y sólo por eso yo no puedo evitar mostrarle una incluso más grande.

-Ya les dije, aquí dentro hace mucho calor.

-No, no lo hace –Meredith sacude la cabeza y por alguna razón la sonrisa está completa una vez más en su rostro.

-Claro que sí –me sacudo de su brazo y vuelvo a poner mi mano en el picaporte-. Sólo iré a dar una vuelta, ¿está bien? Eso… -doy un rápido vistazo al círculo detrás de mí y sacudo un poco la cabeza-. Creo que no salió demasiado bien.

-¿Sólo lo crees?

-¡Pero tampoco salió mal! Bueno, no lo creo… En, fin, sólo necesito un poco de aire. Lo juro, estaré bien. Sólo estaré cerca de la entrada.

Sin esperar por más protestas, abro la puerta y salgo al pasillo. Logro dar un par de pasos más antes de que la voz de Elena diciendo mi nombre me detenga. Me giro hacia ella, ansiosa por salir de allí, y sólo enarco una ceja como pregunta.

-¿En verdad piensas salir así? –ya no se encuentra siquiera conteniendo las risas, y por alguna razón Meredith tampoco. Me doy un rápido vistazo, notando recién ahora que los pantalones cortos que llevo, mies pies descalzos, la remera rosa con tiras y el ligero sujetador que llevo no dejan mucho a la imaginación; pero aun así me encojo de hombros y sin pensarlo más sigo caminando.

Para cuando llego a la entrada de nuestro edificio siento que me encuentro en una nube, volando y observando mi cuerpo desde el cielo. Prácticamente yo no estoy ahí; no soy quien sale afuera sin importarle las miradas que recibe a su paso; tampoco soy la que muerde sus labios provocativamente cada vez que un chico pasa por su lado, para luego girarse y dedicarle una sonrisa y un guiño, logrando raras sonrisas y comentarios por su parte. Definitivamente tampoco siento que sea yo la que se para frente a la entrada de aquel conocido edificio y abre la puerta con una sonrisa, completamente decidida a llegar a una de las habitaciones que se encuentra en el segundo piso.

Sé que se supone no debería estar aquí ya siendo de noche, pero también supongo que si alguien realmente quisiera que se cumpliera esa orden habrían dejado algún guardia en la entrada asegurándose de que los alumnos cumplen con las reglas. Además, a los chicos del pasillo no parece importarles mi presencia allí; al parecer tampoco les molesta mi vestimenta. Recibo varios comentarios más en lo que encuentro el camino correcto hacia la puerta que estoy buscando, pero más allá de dejar algunas sonrisas no me detengo. Cuando finalmente llego, respiro profundamente y golpeo la puerta.

Me gustaría haber tenido conmigo una cámara, porque la mirada que Matt me da al abrir la puerta es simplemente inigualable.

-¿Bonnie, qué es lo que…? –no logra acabar la pregunta. Dejando mi mente completamente en blanco, pongo una mano sobre su pecho y lo empujo hacia atrás hasta que se encuentra nuevamente dentro de su habitación. Cuando yo también me encuentro dentro, le doy un suave golpe a la puerta y dejo que se cierre a mis espaldas. Matt aun conserva su mirada de no-comprendo-nada-de-lo-que-sucede y yo no puedo hacer más que dedicarle una gran sonrisa-. ¿Qué haces aquí, Bonnie?

-Tenía calor –respondo rápidamente, dando un paso en su dirección. Por muy raro que parezca, él da el mismo paso hacia atrás. Muy lejos de ofenderme, eso me arranca otra sonrisa.

-¿Tenías calor y entonces decidiste salir a dar una vuelta a medio vestir?

-Claro que no –suelto con una carcajada, dando otro paso en su dirección-. Tenía calor y muchas ganas de verte.

-Entiendo –da otro paso atrás y su cara claramente dice que no entiende nada. Pero bueno, ya somos dos. Sigue retrocediendo mientras yo avanzo, justo hasta que no tiene más espacio para dónde moverse. Choca contra su escritorio y noto una línea cruzar su frente-. ¿Qué haces aquí, Bonnie?

-Bueno… al parecer te persigo.

-Me per… -no alcanzo a llegar a su lado que él rápidamente se mueve hacia un lado, choca con una silla que enseguida sale rodando y finalmente choca una vez más, ahora contra su cama-. ¿Qué es lo que te ocurre?

-¿A mí? No me ocurre absolutamente nada –sólo que una vez más no estoy en modo pensar. Aprovechando que no puede moverse ya hacia ningún lado, doy hacia él los pocos pasos que nos separan y planto mis manos en su pecho. Nuevamente parece que me veo desde afuera mientras lo empujo hacia atrás y logro que caiga sentado en la cama; apenas me reconozco cuando vuelvo a empujarlo hasta que su espalda golpea el colchón y mucho menos cuando mi cuerpo se sube también a la cama, apoyando mis manos sobre su pecho y sentándome sobre mi mejor amigo -. ¿Por qué debería ocurrirme algo?

El calor de antes regresa; todo lo que puedo ver es a él y todo en lo que puedo pensar es en deshacerme de la ropa que llevo puesta. Es un impedimento, una molestia, una pequeña barrera que prohíbe que su cuerpo entre completamente en contacto con el mío. Algo que definitivamente no quiero que suceda. Por eso antes de que pase más tiempo, saco las manos de su pecho, sujeto el borde de mi remera y me deshago de ella más rápido que un suspiro. Me inclino hacia adelante pero antes de poder alcanzarlo sus manos se cierran sobre mis brazos, congelándome en el lugar.

-¿Qué te ocurre?

-¿Que qué me ocurre? –sus ojos desbordan confusión, sus mejillas están completamente sonrojadas y sus labios… de repente quiero conocer mucho más en profundidad sus labios. Intento inclinarme hacia él una vez más, pero su agarre se vuelve más fuerte-. ¿Qué es lo que te ocurre a ti, Bonnie? ¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo? ¿Es alguna clase de broma? ¿Qué es lo que…? –sus palabras mueren cuando sus ojos se centran por completo en los míos y mi mirada vuelve a desviarse a su boca, tan suave, llamativa, provocadora…-. ¿Qué has hecho?

Mi atención se desvía por completo y vuelvo a alzar mi mirada hacia la suya.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Tus ojos tienen… son algo… ¿te has visto en un espejo? –sacudo la cabeza y su ceño se frunce. Se impulsa hacia arriba aun conmigo semidesnuda sentada sobre sus piernas, y me mantiene alejada aun sujetando mis brazos. Por suerte para mí no es lo suficientemente rápido como para impedir que alce mis manos hacia su rostro, acariciando su mejilla, pasando suavemente mis dedos por ese ceño fruncido queriendo alejar de él cualquier preocupación que pueda estar angustiándolo. Recién cuando mis dedos se dirigen hacia sus labios su agarre de mis brazos se afloja y él pasa rápidamente a sujetar mis manos, alejándolas de su rostro, alejándolas por completo de él-. ¿Qué estabas haciendo antes de venir aquí, Bonnie?

-Estábamos jugando.

-¿Qué quiere decir eso?

-¿Nunca te han hablado de las ventajas de besar a una pelirroja?

-Las ven… -sacude la cabeza y suelta un profundo suspiro, decidiendo retomar la conversación que al parecer a él le interesa-. ¿Jugando?

Me toma un completo segundo entender que jugar no es precisamente lo que él quiere. Me toma incluso más concentrarme para recordar exactamente lo que él quiere que le cuente.

-Estábamos bromeando sobre pociones de amor –mi mente quiere volver a nublarse, alejarme incluso de las palabras coherentes, así que tengo que sacudir la cabeza un par de veces para concentrarme-. Elena, Meredith y yo. Es que estuvimos viendo esa vieja película en la que está ese hechizo en el que una bruja hace que un chico se vuelva loco y dijeron que de seguro yo no podría hacer eso, entonces…

Ah, de repente comienzo a comprender. La niebla de mi cabeza parece ir esfumándose lentamente, dejándome ser consciente tanto de lo que sucede como de lo que sucedió. Mi intento de zafarme del agarre de Matt se debilita e incluso su agarre sobre mis manos parece aflojarse un poco. Siento mis mejillas ir volviéndose de un intenso color rojo y el calor que me invade ahora es completamente diferente al de hace apenas dos minutos.

-¿Entonces?

Bajo la mirada hacia la cama, tiro de mis manos y él me deja ir sin más preámbulos. Aun no atino a moverme de encima de su cuerpo.

-Decidimos intentarlo… un enamoramiento pequeño, algo de unas horas. Pero necesitábamos alguna cosa de la persona que queríamos se enamorara, y Elena dijo que no utilizaríamos nada de Stefan y ni hablar de Damon, porque él sólo terminaría molesto. Meredith dijo que no tenía sentido probar con Alaric porque él está a kilómetros de distancia, y entonces nos dimos cuenta que teníamos muchas cosas tuyas en la habitación y jugando decidimos que haríamos que te enamoraras de mi por al menos unas horas y…

-¿Y?

Su tono de voz me confunde, por eso no puedo evitar volver a alzar la mirada hacia él. Sonríe ahora, aunque el color de sus mejillas no desaparece.

-Y claramente no salió como yo quería, ¿sí? Todo se dio vuelta, yo… yo me confundí, ¿está bien? Y… oh, por Dios, esto es demasiado embarazoso –recobrando el control completo de mi cuerpo, me levanto de sus piernas, le doy la espalda y rápidamente encuentro mi remera tirada en el centro de la habitación. ¿Cómo demonios llegó ahí? Sacudo la cabeza, vuelvo a vestirme y sé que es definitivamente la hora de emprender una retirada-. En verdad lo siento, Matt. Yo… lo siento mucho.

Sin volver a girarme, camino hacia la puerta, la abro y cuando ya tengo un pie en el pasillo escucho la voz de Matt llamándome. Me giro, muy a mi pesar, y noto que ahora está definitivamente sonriendo.

-Nunca me dijiste cuáles eran esas ventajas.

Siento cómo mi cuerpo comienza a incendiarse lentamente desde mis pies hasta la cima de mi cabeza. Así que sin ni un poquito de orgullo, cierro la puerta y salgo corriendo nuevamente hacia mi habitación, dispuesta a enterrarme justo debajo de mi cama y quizás también a asesinar a mis mejores amigas.


End file.
